prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
Season 2 picks up immediately where Season 1 left off. After telling the police about Ian’s death and then the cops finding no body, the girls are now seen as liars by the town. With their parents concerned for their daughters, the girls are now forced to seek counseling from a therapist. Everyone will be shocked what they'll see! But will A be revealed? It will be a shocker that will blow your mind! Will Ezra and Aria break up? Find out in Season 2 of Pretty Little Liars: Monday's at 8\7c! Storylines Spencer Hastings Spencer Hastings has a lot on her shoulders. Not only does her family not believe her account on Ian, but they are now forbidding her to see Toby; with his family as well. Will she find a way to keep seeing Toby without her family knowing or will she give in to her parents’ demands? And with a person like “A” watching her every move, caution will definitely need to be had. "A" forces Spencer to break up with Toby only to end up being comforted by Wren after he brings her home leading to them kissing. Emily Fields Emily's love life won't be the only thing with complications this season. After being informed by her mother that the Fields family will be moving to Texas, Emily is now faced with the dilemma of moving. But moving might not be her only option as she soon discovers there's something she can do to keep herself in Rosewood. But will she go to the extremes to stay? She has a chance to get a scholarships, and that will prevent her from moving, but her family needs proof. Emily had a hard time being "A"s new target and went under a lot of stress which leads her to make a deal with "A" in the winter premiere. Hanna Marin After suffering a broken heart from Caleb’s betrayal, Hanna will find herself confronted again with the man who caused it all. Will she be able to forgive him and reconnect, or is their relationship a thing of the past? Caleb finds his mother, leaving Hanna to go to Arizona, they make up after Hanna demanded that his foster mom keep sending him checks. They are still, happily in love.The possibility of finding out about Mona’s deception, Hanna’s got a lot of complications to deal with before she can find peace of mind. Hanna and Caleb reunite, only to find him going to California to visit his mother. Hanna's daddy issues continue as she breaks up the wedding between him and Isabel, with Hanna revealing her father and mother hooked up before the wedding. Aria Montgomery After learning Ezra’s ex-fiancee Jackie Molina is working with him and Ezra hiding it from her, Aria now finds herself hurt and betrayed. Things are now bittersweet for her because if she stays with him, she can finally have a normal relationship that other couples have without hiding out in his apartment. However, she must also face the fact that his ex is now in the picture. Besides having to decide if the relationship is worth it, she also has to deal with her family having more secrets in the house and her brother Mike continuing to grow in his rebellious ways. Aria's relationship with Ezra will also be tempted by the arrival of a new love interest who will be age appropriate, Jason DiLaurentis. In the winter premiere, Ezra and Aria will reveal their relationship to her parents. They reveal their relationship in the episode "Through Danger, Toils, and Snares" but Byron and Ella's reaction is not what they hoped for. Episodes Category:Season Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes